Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Springtrap is the undead combination of William Afton and Spring Bonnie, serving as the overall main antagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's horror video game series. In life, he was the killer responsible for the events of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. In his undead form, he appears in the games Five Nights at Freddy's 3 as the main antagonist, Five Nights at Freddy's 4 as a minor antagonist, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location as a minor antagonist, and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator as the main antagonist alongside Circus Baby, Molten Freddy and Lefty. He is voiced by PJ Heywood, who was also the voice actor of Michael Afton and his human counterpart. Appearance Springtrap is an old model of a Bonnie suit, withered and falling apart. The fur has gone from a golden yellow to a sickly olive. There are many holes and tears in the suit, exposing parts of the rusted metal endoskeleton as well as wires. His mouth is fixed in a grin, with the teeth being chipped and yellowing. His eyes are a pale grey and usually fixed in a forward position. His ears are falling off and the left one is missing the top half altogether. Rare boot-up screens for the game show what seems to be human remains inside of Springtrap's suit. They consist of dark pink chunks. Human innards can also be seen through the hole in the torso. In Five Nights at Freddy's 4 during the minigames, Springtrap (then known as Spring Bonnie), appears onstage, intact, next to Fredbear. In Pizzeria Simulator, Springtrap has been damaged even further from the fire, however this has made him no less dangerous or resourceful. Much more of Springtrap's endoskeleton is now exposed with the remaining portions of his animatronic suit appearing similar to parts of Golden Freddy's withered design from FNAF 2 (for example his upper head seems to be shaped like that of Golden Freddy). His ears appear to have deteriorated so much that only a stub with a couple of wires remain and also a part of his left arm is missing. History ''Five Nights At Freddy's 3'' Springtrap was found to be an addition to Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Springtrap became active at night, possessed by the spirit of William Afton. He attempts to get into the office and kill his oldest son Michael Afton the oldest brother of the FNaF4 crying child and Elizabeth Afton the night shift security guard of Fazbear’s Fright. Springtrap moves around the attraction in a way that seems to be taunting Michael Afton, as he will stare directly at the camera, hide in plain sight, and stare at the player through the office windows and doors. He also can be drawn by sound, so the player must use audio clips in various rooms to lure him there. However, the alarm in the office can also attract Springtrap. When he attacks the player, he steps into the office via either the door or the right vent, slinking up to the player in a human-like fashion. Fazbear's Fright later burned down, and it is unknown what happened to Springtrap. However, if one brightens up the newspaper article at the end of Nightmare mode, Springtrap's head appears behind the Freddy doll. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' The Springtrap/Spring Bonnie suit makes a brief cameo appearance, with William Afton putting the suit on another employee. ''Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location'' In Sister Location, he appears in an ending cutscene after the Custom Nights, revealing himself to still be alive after Fazbear's Fright burned down, with Michael Afton's voiceover playing in the background, saying that "they" (the Freddy Fazbear gang) confused him for William, and he finally found "her" and put her back together (presumably his sister/Baby/both) and that he should be dead but isn't, and that he blames his father (William) and is now coming to find him. The cutscene ends with Springtrap popping up among the ruined Fazbear's Fright. ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator'' Springtrap returns in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator and has deteriorated to the point where much more of his endoskeleton has been exposed. Springtrap is one of the animatronics who received a call to gather at the player's new pizzeria. Unlike the other animatronics however, Springtrap (William Afton) suspected the call to be false, but decided to go anyway just out of curiosity. He then was salvaged the player while doing audio response tests on him. Springtrap becomes one of the hazards in the game, attacking the player from one of the office vents. On the final day, it's revealed that the Cassette Man (Henry) was responsible for sending out the call to the animatronics and had lured them all into a trap. Springtrap meets his final end when he is incinerated with the other animatronics, his oldest son Michael Afton and Henry, during which the Henry tells him "the darkest pit of hell has opened to swallow you whole, so don't keep the devil waiting old friend." Ultimate Custom Night Springtrap appears in both of his forms in Ultimate Custom Night. Other Appearances ''FNAF World'' Springtrap appears in the spin-off game alongside his original selves Spring Bonnie and William Afton. Novel Series Gallery Images Shadow Bonnie Show Stage.gif|Springtrap, Fredbear, and Shadow Bonnie's sprites. Springtrap at the window.jpg|Springtrap at the window. Springtrap.jpg|The lower jaw of a decaying corpse is visible inside Springtrap. Springtrap Sprite.gif|Springtrap's sprite. Springtrap Slide Gif.gif|Springtrap moving across the office. 326C0FCA-516B-4D15-8EA9-7D3FC3398A21.jpeg|Springtrap spying on the Fazbear's Fright Guard from doorway. Springtrap Jumpscare Right.gif|Springtrap's jumpscare from the right. Human remains are visible when the mouth opens. Springtrap Jumpscare Left.gif|Springtrap's jumpscare from the left. Purple_Guy_Death_Gif_1.gif|Purple Guy is crushed by the Spring Bonnie suit. Purple_Guy_Death_Gif_2.gif|Purple Guy collapsing within the Spring Bonnie suit. 8mMzECA.png|Springtrap at the end of Sister Location. SpringtrapFNAF6 Death 2.PNG SpringtrapFNAF6 Death 1.PNG Springtrap Ally.PNG Springtrap Fire.PNG|Springtrap's incineration. Videos Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Teaser Trailer FNAF 6 ALL Endings (Good & Bad) Five Night's At Freddy's 6 Ending Springtrap I HATE MIKE!.mp3 Trivia *As of version 1.031, Springtrap now makes footsteps and moaning noises when he moves. **Some people have assumed that the moaning noise is Afton inside of Springtrap trying to talk. *He is named after the trap device of the same name which is used for catching animals during hunting and how he is a Springlock suit. This is how he "trapped" Afton inside. *Occasionally, when the game starts up, one of three images of Springtrap revealing the Purple Guy's mummified corpse inside of him may appear, similarly to the eyeless Bonnie screen from the first game and the eyeless screens from the second game. *Before having his name confirmed, the most common name for this animatronic coined by fans was 'Golden Bonnie' as fans believed that Springtrap was somehow connected to the similar-looking animatronic Golden Freddy, while also retaining a resemblance to Bonnie. **Two more common fan-given names were 'Hybrid' and 'Salvage', for fans believed that Springtrap was made from the parts of dismantled animatronics. **Coincidentally, Springtrap is a hybrid - just not the way fans theorized. **Another coincidental detail is that Springtrap is implied to have been "salvaged" after the restaurant was shut down. *Unlike the others Animatronics, Springtrap has five fingers. *In the promotional photo for Sister Location, Circus Baby appears to be smiling at someone off-screen, and the figure reflected in her nose looks suspiciously like Springtrap - this led fans to believe he would return in Sister Location - while he was not the main antagonist, he did appear in an ending cutscene after the Custom Nights, revealing himself to still be alive after Fazbear's Fright burned down and foreshadowing his return as the main antagonist in Pizzeria Simulator. *It was revealed by his and his son's voice actor, PJ Heywood, that Cassette Man is actually Henry. Navigation pl:Springtrap Category:Homicidal Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monsters Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Male Category:Possessed Object Category:Rogues Category:Undead Category:Mongers Category:Vengeful Category:Revived Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hybrids Category:Animals Category:Zombies Category:Book Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Parents Category:The Heavy Category:Serial Killers Category:Damned Souls Category:Enigmatic Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Big Bads Category:Alter-Ego Category:Archenemy Category:Abusers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Destroyers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Obsessed Category:Mummies Category:Skeletons Category:Stalkers Category:Vandals Category:Malefactors Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Leader Category:Psychopath Category:Monster Master Category:Collector of Souls Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist